User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1
---- -- Happyface 16:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Problems I don't know. But I tried just about everything. I mean I can play Runescape or FunOrb not Club Penguin. Is there I curse that surrounds me? Aaaaaaah! Maybe it's The Number's fault... Maybe not. I don't know.. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. No, not the Internet. Maybe I'll try at an Internet Cafe. So there's info. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:23, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Good thinking. Anyways look at my fake characters at Category:Penguins -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) What!!! I won't load! Grrrrrrrrrrrr... (Imitates Vader) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'll send a pic why it won't load okay? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) The internet is super trouper duper fast. Yet nothing. By the way here's the picture -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:31, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I tried Firefox. It says at the bottom left corner "Read adobe.com" there CP won't load. When I press the Stop button it won't load! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes. I've been waiting 12 minutes while watching a crime show thingy -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:39, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Okay... -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sk8rbluscat. I am you when you forgot your password. :) --Bluscat 21:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Oh. By the way I'm watching Dora the Explorer. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:15, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No, when I have nothing to watch.I usually watch Dora or Diego.But right now its Dora the Explorer World Adventures -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:22, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I watch Animal Planet or Discovery Channel -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Okay... That's okay.. How's Rocket Science Wiki? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:30, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe you should start with Picture of The Month. Like Endless Ocean Wiki -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Be right back, I need to get something from the refrigerator -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Oh. My account Aqua Jet was originally from Runescape Wiki but I got blocked -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. Good Luck! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Mmmmmmm Ice cream for breakfast. It's 9:40AM in here -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:40, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, sk8rbluscat. Are you going to bed now? - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Good night! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Re No... the only part of fiction in fanon is the f. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom spammed! Am I the only one who saw that? Re:Problem I don't have permission to download Safari on my mom's computer. My mom's computer is Windows XP and it is only used because its part of my mom's job thingy. And my brother's computer which is Windows XP is broken! Here is the info about my Mac *Processor: 2.4 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo *Memory: 2 GB 667 MHx DDR2 SDRAM *Bus Speed: 800 MHz Got to go to the cemetery 'cause its November 1 and its Saints Day thingy in here and I'm on a hurry. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 03:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ... I didn't say anything after that. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanon_(fiction)#Nature_of_fictional_canons. Fan + canon = fanon. I doubt fanon is old enough to have that many word root things. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ADD Content! WE NEED MORE BRILLIANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU! How about diving in and start editing! Please? I can start you off with stuff... here are the articles for Dorkugal, Jerk Penguin, G's Family, The Sapie Brothers, Dooley, and Penghis Khan. -- User:TurtleShroom I HAVE TO GO TO CLUB PENGUIN WIKI NOW --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Fanon meaning Actually, I heard that fanon was a combination of "fan" and "canon". See here: Fan Canon Fancanon Fananon Faanon Fanon [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Yes. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry... ... I'm not going today. I got HW to finish. Sorry. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ahoy Skater!-- 14:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Quit?! Will you REALLY quit if you don't win the logo? TurtleShroom DON'T LEAVE! Flystar's Talking Section Sk8r! My account was blocked on th Club Penguin Wiki because Icmer In Nyc was blocked! Help!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 20:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yes! Thank you for doing that! Aw man! I still can't edit the Club Penguin Wiki! Even though you didn't do the IP block, I still can't edit! But the good news is that when I click edit this page, it says that my block will expire! Promotion Gulp... you are now a bureaucrat. I shall now jump in a bunker, and duck and cover. TurtleShroom STOP!! You can't block me for that. You can't do that. I am now blocked on the CPW. Thanks, A LOT. I did not do anything to Flystar. This happend to me once. Not strange to me. This is an known wiki bug. It happend to me here on this wiki with 4th hale. It eventually somehow on its own got switched back. Unblock me. That is rather selfish what you did. If you figure out another block reason I'll yet you go. Just so you know. The block bug with Flystar will go away. --User:Icmer In Nyc I'm here... Dude, they jump the gun. Its not you, its your attitude with it. I don't think you realize it, but you are spreading a message to everyone, by adding in special votes, and raising people to sysops, its nuts. Calm the freak down, and remember, I edit here. Consider yourself... terminated.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Cool. Now the article is finished at last. I'm gonna go watch tv. G'night. sorry about 2day, I am just tired of the mess at CP wiki.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ohp. Well, that's your fault. Whatever. You should stay. Your gonna start a crisis.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I don't speak any other language. No, I won't come back. It is your fault. You jumped the gun, and got rewarded. You cheated, and got rewarded. 1000 of your edits are sandbox, and you were rewarded. So shut up and leave me a lone. I have no need to speak to you anymore.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah ok. Bye.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Its not flystar, and its hardly you. I am sorry I scapegoated. You were '''rewarded for having useless edits, which is what bugs me. Sorry about taht.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Really? That stinks.--Piebob2323 21:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Boo Ya! hey Sk8rbluscat! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 20:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Boo Ya! Hey Sk8rbluscat! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 20:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Merge with Other CP Wiki The founder of CP cheats wiki already quit. Valued reason: Wanted to be a famous penguin who is highly respected by penguins. Yes. Like other people do. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight (IMPORTANT) Mr. Sk8rbluscat. A Wikia Staff replied in here about stuff. The last message was "As for the Club Penguin Wiki, well, that's a different story. Please consider us once again." <-----That message was by Dancing Penguin. Then there's a reply that says: :To be honest, I'm not seeing the improvement you describe. There was a 13-year block today for "calling fanon disrespectful", with no attempt whatsoever to talk politely to the user and ask him to change his behavior, or change his mind. All of the CPF (and CP) admins need to learn to be calmer, to assume good faith and spread WikiLove, and to use blocking only as a last resort and then only as a way to prevent damage to the wiki, not to punish users who disagree with you. Wikis simply don't work over time if you cannot build a good-natured community of users, who can trust each other not to over-react, either to each other or to "outsiders" who are your next generation of potential editors. Please make a serious effort to involve all regular editors in improving the wiki's atmosphere, and we can reconsider again in another month. — Catherine (talk) 04:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC) So, tell EVERYBODY about this (on CPW and CPF) so that the two CP wikis can get to the Wikia Spotlight. Okay? Signed, -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Re:All right I'm just being formal that's why Skater. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I don't to be called Aqua 'cause I think that I'm water! P.S. can we talk some other time? 'Cause I'm busy doing stuff on Foldapedia. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Skater! :) -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:30, 20 December 2008 (UTC) http://foldabots.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page It is called the Transformers of the Philippines -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Sk8rbluscat, As you a citizen of USA, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Parka's full Let's try Flurry. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet me and Spy Guy Pers? Hey sk8rbluscat,you wanna meet me and spy guy pers on flurry? Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! My igloo will be on the map. (Note: not sk8bluscat speaking, Spy Guy Pers 22:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) Hey Sk8rbluscat! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 16:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Don't you think I know that already? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:48, 25 December 2008 (UTC) You opened your gifts already? I haven't. I opened 3 on Christmas Eve. They were a board game, a Target Gift Card, and a sweater. I WANT TECH DECKS! --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) That's fine. -MTM Alaska, My name is Pearface what's yours? -MTM Ok -MTM Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Can you put the link for the project on the main page? Thnks. --Happyface Nothin much... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Everyone does xD! Dang, I laughed so much when I watch those pictures! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I gtg, bye. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) L0lz! Y0uz 4lm0st 4lw4yz f4ll f0r th3 tr1ck! L0lz!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 03:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: How do you like my articles? Rate them on my talk page like this: *Flystar55555= High/Medium/Low Quality Block? You revealed your age to Angela, and since under thirteen-ers can't legally edit here you were... Blocked permanently *gulp* :( '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) There's nothing stopping you from making a new account, but I don't recomend it at all...;-)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 13:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I want wikia free too. Im not younger than thirteen... ;). Yeah, you know what I mean. Maybe. I hope Mariothemovie WELCOME BACK!! Oh happy day! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Come on the shoutbox as soon as possible! We have a lot to catchy you up on, friend! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 02:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC)